Mickey Mouse (film)/Transcript
Here is the transcript for Mickey Mouse. Transcript Open logos Prologue (We cut to the intro, where we see a little girl with a flashlight sneaking into the dark home office of what appears to be Walt Disney's house.) DIANE DISNEY: "Wow, look at all the drawings..." (lights turn on) WALT DISNEY: "Diane..." DIANE (startled): "Daddy?" WALT: "Young lady, what are you doing out of bed during this time of night?" DIANE: "Well, I was just wondering how these drawings got you where you are today." WALT: "Well, it's a long story, too long for you to know in the middle of the night." DIANE: "Come on daddy, please tell me." WALT: "Alright." (Holds up a picture of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit) "This, Diane, is Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. My partner Ub Iwerks and I created him in the year 1927, and he was the first cartoon creation that ever became a success for my studio, which was only 4 years old at the time. The Alice comedies were also pretty popular for a time, but Oswald was a pretty big deal... at least he was to me. Unfortunately, I lost the rights to poor Oswald after only one year after he was created." DIANE: "That's too bad, daddy." WALT: "Yes, I know. But, you know what Diane?" DIANE: "What daddy?" WALT: "Sometimes, bad days are good days in disguise. (Walt soon takes out a picture of Mickey Mouse) That was a time I started over from scratch, and thus... in 1928, this little guy here, Mickey Mouse, was born. This friendly little rodent became so loved by millions, that it began starting to represent my organization. It's thanks to him that Walt Disney Productions is where it is today. If it weren't for Mickey's popularity, I definitely would not have been able to venture into features, and dream up the theme park I'm wanting to develop. Well, I think it's time for you to get some rest, it's 1 o'clock in the morning." DIANE: "But, daddy?" WALT: "Yes, Diane?" DIANE: "How did Mickey get to where he is today? How did he meet all his friends? How did he fall in love with Minnie? Why does that mean old Pete hate him so much?" WALT: "Hmmm... I'll tell you what, How about we hop over to your room, and I'll tell you a bedtime story all about that." (Walt tucks Diane into bed, with her sister Sharon fast asleep in the bed next to him. Then, Walt sits down at the end of Diane's bed and tells the story he imagines about Mickey's origins. As he tells his story, the camera pans into the window and shows the night sky.) WALT: "It all began on a train. Like myself, Mickey originally lived in Marceline, Missouri. He hitched a train over to Southern California, and thus begins his new journey..." Disney presents Mickey Mouse The Migration (Opening Number: Minnie's Yoo-hoo - performed by Randy Newman) He's the guy they call little Mickey Mouse ''Got a sweetie down in the chicken house Neither fat nor skinny She's the horse's whinny '' ''She's his little Minnie Mouse! When it's feedin' time for the animals And they howl and growl like the cannibals He just turns his heel to the henhouse steal And you'll hear him sing this song (Chorus) Oh, the old tomcat with the meow, meow, meow! Ol' hound dog with the bow-wow-wow! The crow's caw-caw! And the mule's hee-haw! Gosh what a racket like an ol' buzz saw! He has listened to the cuckoo cuke his coo-coo! And he's heard the rooster cock his doodle doo-oo With the cows and the chickens They all sound like the dickens when he hears his little Minnie's Yoo-Hoo! ' Oh the blue bird down in the cherry tree And the busy buzz of the bumblebee ''Evening bells a-ringin Whip-poor-wills a-singin' Well they don't mean much to me! Mickey's heart is down in the chicken house Where he longs to be with his Minnie Mouse And he'll meet her there Mid that fragrance rare, Sing to her this melody! (Mickey gets off the train and breathes in a breath of fresh air.) MICKEY: Well, this is it, good ol' Southern California. Oh, gosh! Post-Credit Stinger (Pete is in his cell as he begins his sentence of 28 years in prison. While in his cell sitting on the floor, a dog licks his face. A cellmate, revealed to be one of the Beagle Boys, witnesses this.) BEAGLE BOY: "What do you make him lick you like that for? Gross..."